The Dragoons of Final Fantasy
by Melkor23FFMan
Summary: This is a Final Fantasy D&D crossover. I am writing this for a friend. A war of dragons filled with action. R & R
1. Prolouge

**The Dragoons of Final Fantasy**

This is a FF and D&D crossover. I am writing this for a friend. Please No Flames. R&R.

* * *

**Prologue**

The year was CA 11509. The gods have fought with Grummsh, the creator of orcs, in war against the creator of elves. Grummsh told lies to the orcs saying all other races stole form the orcs, which is not true. The creator of the gods creates certain things for gods they favored. They gave most to elves, fair and good hearted except for Drows, evil and twisted are the abominations of the underground. Least to orcs, for his evil ways of death and hatred made all the blame him for his wrong doings.

Since the war of the gods, the elves and orcs have been enemies, but in some cases this is not true. Soon the orcs attacked the Elvin settlements. Some went fast, but most held and countered the attacks. Soon the orcs traveled away and wandered the country.

Now the year is CA 21509. Orcs are still enemies to elves but a new terror has begun. Dragons, chromatic and metallic are restless. They fight in groups led by a dragoon. Now the fight has been found into 2 young elves. Unknown to them is a friend ship and love for one another.

* * *

Ok to make some things clear. Dragoons are masters of dragons. CA means Celestial Age. Sorry the prologue was a little short, it is just a prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi I am writing this for a friend. No flames please. R & R. Hope you like the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The candles dimly lit the crowded pub. Most people were adding pewter coins to their tab with all the ale sucked down. At a table sat Tifa, a young elf with red-brown eyes, with an old human sitting beside her. Across the room was a blonde elf. He sat smoking a long pipe and a drinking pint of ale, half full. Dressed in green, he had his yew bow on the wall, arrows beside it. He was beside a young female elf with golden blonde hair. They were looking at a piece of parchment which looked like a map.

"Who's that?" Tifa asked.

"I don't have a clue," the old man said.

From across the room a poker game was playing out. An old dwarf had just lost his money. He left the table and was about to walk out when he saw Tifa. It happens that this dwarf didn't like elves.

"What is your kind doing here?" the dwarf asked.

"Please leave me alone," Tifa said and resumed talking to her friend.

"I'll tell you to leave who alone," he said obviously drunk.

He took her arm, kicked the chair and threw her to the ground. He grabbed a knife and put it to her throat.

The old man sprung to his feet, ready to fight. They heard the twang of a bow and the knife slid across the room. Suddenly Tifa saw the elf with a royal emblem knife to the dwarf's throat.

"You best leave this woman alone, or you will die before you draw a breath."

The dwarf sat a moment and decided it was better to live. The dwarf got up and left.

"Thank you," she said.

"We have to leave," the blonde elf said.

"What?" she asked.

"Something is going to happen. Trust me. You don't want to be in this pub."

"Why?"

"Green Dragons are coming."

"How do you know?"

"Stop asking things. I saved you life once. I am trying to save you now. Will you listen or not?"

"Alright, just let me get my friend and gear."

All four left the pub. As he said they saw a couple of green dragons in the distance.

"Go into the forest a second," he said.

Tifa did and the old man and female elf left.

After a while the blonde elf came back. He had a worried expression on his face.

"What is it," she asked.

"It's a dragoon," he said to the brunette.

"What do we do?" Tifa asked.

"A dragoon such as your self should know."

"How did you know?"

"He is a silver dragon, isn't he?"

"Yes, but how do you know?"

"She is a golden," he said pointing to the elf.

"Alright, you are brighter than you look."

"Thank you, I guess. There are about 40. We need to find a place to rest. Shouldn't we help the people?"

"I wish, but alas we cannot evacuate and there is only 2 of us."

"Lets go then."


End file.
